


Entrainement

by Willia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guns, M/M, OS, TRADUCTION, bookkbaby
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Dean avait proposé à Castiel de lui apprendre à utiliser des armes à feu, il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur de son erreur... Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, alors que celui-ci se fondait beaucoup trop étroitement contre lui, rappelant à sa mémoire des images qu'il aurait dû chasser... [Destiel, traduction de bookkbaby, spoiler-free]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrainement

\- Tu dois le tenir plus fermement, exposa calmement Dean, parfaitement conscient que ses lèvres étaient à peine à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Cas.

Il était étroitement pressé contre le dos de l'ange, prétendument pour l'aider à tenir correctement les pistolets avec lesquels ils s'entrainaient. En réalité il n'avait pas vraiment besoinde se tenir si près, mais Cas avait fondu contre lui de manière si adorable que c'était dur de se retenir de rester dans cette position.

Et puis bon sang, Dean n'en avait soudain plus rien à faire s'ils devaient encore s'entrainer pendant des heures. Il était enchanté à l'idée de rester où il était, ses bras enroulés autour de Cas. Celui-ci se mouvait, ajustait sa posture et la position de ses bras, et Dean le guidait pour qu'il sache manier chaque pistolet. Il y en avait plusieurs dans leur arsenal, du revolver au fusil de chasse, et Dean n'allait pas le laisser tirer une seule balle avant qu'il sache manipuler chaque arme correctement.

Ils avaient vu le nettoyage des pistolets la veille, et le désassemblage et réassemblage le jour d'avant. Quelle douce torture ç'avait été, que de regarder les mains agiles de Cas bougeant de haut en bas sur le bois d'un fusil… Peut-être Dean avait-il ou peut-être n'avait-il pas un petit truc pour les pistolets, mais il avait certainement un petit truc pour Cas et ça ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'imagination pour se représenter Cas caresser avec autant d'attention autre chose que le pistolet–

–et ça n'étaient vraiment pas le genre de pensées à avoir en ce moment.

Premièrement, Cas était toujours en train de bouger contre Dean et cela suffisait pour causer toutes sortes de réactions intéressantes dans son corps. Deuxièmement, c'est une très, très mauvaise idée de se souvenir de certains fantasmes étant collé si étroitement contre la star de ces dits-fantasmes.

Lorsque Dean inspirait, il sentait inévitablement le savon, la sueur, et le sel de la peau de Cas. Peut-être que ç'aurait été mieux de finir l'entrainement plus tôt, aujourd'hui. Maintenant, par exemple. Cas se déplaça encore un peu dans les bras de son tuteur, émettant un petit bruit de frustration tandis qu'il corrigeait sa position.

Dean s'arracha de Cas, le visage rouge du sang qui n'allait pas ailleurs.

\- Okay, je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, dit Dean, tressaillant en entendant sa propre voix excessivement rauque.

Cas se retourna, les sourcils froncés, et l'autre dû mordre sa joue pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme faire disparaitre cet air contrarié en l'embrassant.

\- Mais on n'a pas terminé, répondit Cas en parlant clairement des pistolets dont il ne connaissait pas encore la bonne prise en main.

Le sexe de Dean n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire apparemment, se sentant ragaillardi au son même de la voix de Cas.

Dean espérait juste que son élève n'avait rien remarqué. Il espérait qu'il ne remarquerait pas s'il laissait tomber ses mains et les joignait devant son entrejambe avec une nonchalance maladroite.

Mais Dean n'eut pas cette chance, évidemment. Les yeux de Cas suivirent le mouvement, puis s'écarquillèrent à l'extrême.

Merde.

\- Tu te tortilles beaucoup, lâcha Dean sans réfléchir, en guise d'explication.

Son visage chauffa encore plus.

\- Non–non pas que ce soit à cause de toi, mon pote, ne crois pas que–

Cas sourit, et fit un pas en avant. Les mots de Dean se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Tu penses que je ne te connais pas, Dean Winchester ? demanda Cas, la voix plus basse et rugueuse que d'habitude.

Dean eut un agréable frisson à ce son.

\- Tu penses que je m'y opposerais ?

\- Tu ne le ferais pas ? demanda Dean, stupéfait.

Cas fit un pas de plus, sa bouche à présent dangereusement trop proche des lèvres de Dean.

\- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? interrogea Cas en rencontrant les yeux de Dean. Est-ce que tu t'y opposes ?

Dean se pencha vers Cas et l'embrassa, laissant sa bouche et sa langue donner une réponse plutôt éloquente à la question.


End file.
